1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing device, a program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional printing systems, a plurality of printing devices are connected to host devices via telecommunication lines disclosed in a known printing system (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-189581), where in a case when a printing error occurs in one printing device on which a printing process is being executed so as to cause the printing process to fail, the printing process is to be executed on another printing device. In some printing systems of this type, printing devices can execute print jobs sent from a plurality of host devices.
In such conventional printing systems, when a communication failure occurs between a host device and a printing device, the print job from the host device is suspended until the communication failure is recovered.
While the print job is suspended, a processing request for a print job may be sent to this printing device from another host device. In such a case, even though the communication status between this host device and the printing device and the conditions of the printing device itself are good and therefore the new print job is executable on the printing device, the new print job is not executed and is queued until the communication failure is recovered.